Adventures in Lore
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: [Battleon RPG game online] Two friends, on online RPG, a magical happening, and being stuck in another world.Sound weird? It should. Because for friends Mae and Pearla, this describes their summer vacation.
1. Arriving in Lore :

A/N I dedicate this to those who play at the little known RPG site Battleon. This is for you guys.

Disclamer: I don't own Lore ( which is mainly where this story takes place) I only own Stargazeria and Saggitariusa. ( Hey I don't even really own Saggitariusa, she's a player on Battleon called Saggitar. She's on of my Best Friends, so I figured she wouldn't mind.)

Everything seemed so ... normal the day it happened. Two girls, one on the Vamprie Slayers side, the other on the Vampire's side themselves. Both did not know what was going to happen to them.

Mae was a nice girl. She had an obsession with her Scottish heritage which made her friend Pearla giggle a bit. But it was a good obsession mind you. A healthy one. There's nothing wrong with liking Scotts. She had brownish-blond hair and blue eyes that always seemed to change color, she was 5'7 in height. She was a fair tempered girl, but when it came to either her Scottish heritage or her love of the Vampire Slayers... let's just say it could get pretty ugly. But, all in good time she'd calm down. She was the kind of person you'd like to hang out with. Fun,random, adventerous. All of the good things. The night that the 'event' happened she was innocently talking to her friend Pearla online and playing a few rounds of "Vampire Slayer"

Pearla was a considerably okay girl. She had brownish strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was 5'5 and had a firey temper . But the only real time that, that temper was unleashed was when she was provoked, or if she was battling a freakishly huge spider on Battleon that had 500 times her health. However, she was usually normal tempered, shy, bookish, but she NEVER passed up a chance to go to Battleon online and play a few monsters. She wasn't what you would call spontanious, but she did like an opportunity every once and awhile to just lay back an relax.

Mae: Hey have you ever foaght a Banshee?

Pearla: Hmmm, yeah, why?

Mae: How do you kill them?

Pearla: Beats me, the thing was so powerful I had to flee.

Mae: Ah.

Pearla: Y'know what would be cool?

Mae: What?

Pearla: Is if we could somehow visit Lore.

Mae: Visit... Lore? are you kidding?

Pearla: Well why not?

Mae: We don't have any powers.

Pearla: True

Mae: We don't know how to sword fight.

Pearla: That's true as well.

Mae: That and it is DANGEROUS.

Pearla: I know. But that is what would make it fun.

Mae: Your weird.

Pearla: Thank you.

Mae: rolls eyes

Mae: Wough.

Pearla: Wha' is it?

Mae: My screen has gone all...weird.

Pearla: How so?

Mae: Ouch!

Pearla: What?

Mae: I just felt a heatwave come onto my face!

Pearla: A...heatwave?

Mae: Yeah.

Pearla: Weeeird.

Pearla: OW!

Mae: What?

Pearla: A sharp thrust just hit me on the arm!

Mae: Say what now?

Pearla: Oh...

Mae: What?

Pearla: My...

Mae: What!

Pearla: God.

Pearla: Uh... Mae... I know this may sound weird but uh...I'm currently staring at my dad's office.

Mae: Yes well, you can stare at it considiring your computer is IN the office.

Pearla: No...Ouch!... No I mean I'm literally staring at it... and it's weird... and I can only see it from the top of the moniter, down.

Mae: What do you mean, you... OMG!

Pearla: Lemme guess, your in a dungeon, with a Banshee.

Mae: Uh... yeah.

Pearl:Mae.

Mae: Yeah?

Pearla: I think we're in Lore.

Mae: Then how the... you know, are we talking to eachother?

Pearla: I have no clue... OW! Meet me in Battelon, at Warlic's Shop.

Mae: K.

Mae looked around the dungeon, then at the banshee, then at the light vampragon, flying next to her.

" Well, talk about cliche.Hmmm... what to do...what to do... AH!" Mae thought hard and then a Royal Elven Blade appeared before her. " May Lore help me." she quietly breathed as she moved forward to strike. She hit, taking quite a lot of health out of the monster. Her light vampragon swiftly came up behind her and attacked. After ten minutes, the banshee was dead, and Mae could feel the gold sack tied onto the belt around her waist grow heavier. She smiled then sighed regretfully. How was she going to get to Battleon?

" What to do... what to do..." she looked around and then at herself. She noticed a small golden stick attached to her belt . She took it out and waved it around. Suddenly she began to feel a bit dizzy. The scenery was changing and she felt warmth, coldness, and normal, all at the same time. She landed gracefully at the foot of a pathway. She recodnised the town in front of her immediatly.It was Battleon. In person. The town she always saw but never was truly there. But now she was. She was there...in Battleon... it felt so weird, but she merely shrugged it off and headed for Warlic's shop.

Pearla was having problems. There were creepy little people that were only 1.5 inches tall around her, her Dark Wolf looked pretty ticked. And there was a freakishly HUGE giant in front of her. She weighed the pro's and con's of her next move. Slowly she thought hard and then it hit her. Her gaurdian dragon. If she could just consentrate hard enough she... then she heard it. A screech. A loud, ear shattering screech. His son had come... great... just what she needed... Dragon Jr. the talker. Peachy. He gave a small attempt and took a small amount of health of of the monster. Then his father came. She could see the giant weaken greatly and she smiled. Now was her chance. She felt a cold shock go through her and she looked down.It had worked. She was a vampire. She concentrated hard once more and felt herself changing again. She attacked swiftly, taking health off of her opponent. The dragon came again and killed it. Sighing, and a bit tired, she looked around. She saw the pathway leading up to Battleon and smiled. Tiredly she walked, putting her sword back into it's sheeth. She walked towards Twilly and smiled.

" Hey." she said.

" HELLO!" Twilly replied energetically. Weeeird creature.

" Can you heal me please?" she asked.

"SUREZA! Poof! there ya' go .. y'know. Moglin..."

" Yeah yeah." Pearla walked off while Twilly was still speaking. It was as if it was a freaking wind up doll. As she arrived at Warlic's shop she saw Warlic come out.

" Hello, Saggitariusa has been waiting for you." he said, motioning for her to go in.

" Saggi-who? OH! Mae... hmmm." Pearla walked in the dimly lit store and saw Mae in the corner, drinking something. Pearla transformed back into her gaurdian armor and walked over. " Hey." she greeted. Mae looked up.

" Hey." she sighed and looked down at her drink." Want some?"

" What is it?" Pearla asked sitting down on the chair next to her.

" Health potion. Tastes sort of like a combination of fruit punch and soda water with lemon."

" No thanks, I got healed by Twilly."

" Okay." there was a silence between them for awhile.

" Now what?"

" Hmm?"

" What do we do now? We're trapped here! Oh god."

" Well, we'll have to live with it."

" Say WHAT!"

" If we can't get out we might as well just stay here." she sighed reluctenly and put her drink down. " I told him your name is Stargazeria."

" I see."

" We need new names here."

" I know." Pearla sighed " Y'know, you'd think I'd be really upset, but I'm not. this might all work out." Mae smiled.

" We should go over to Yulgar's in and get a room each. We can't sleep here."

" Okay." so they walked across the street and got a couple of rooms. And thus begins the tale of the two gaurdians.

A/N So? Whadda ya think? Press the review button and do tell!


	2. Meeting Safiria

A/N Mae, you are way to freaking impatient.

Disclaimers ( see previous chapter.)

Mae woke up with a start. She looked around the room and had absolutley no idea where she was. Then it hit her. Hard. She stiffined a scream . She slowly got dressed in her Gaurdian Armor. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She strapped her hilt and sword around her waist and headed downstairs. She saw Yulgar reading a report brought to him by Robina, and Robina was flirting with Warlic, who looked part amused,interested, and annoyed. Aria had come over for a cup of tea, and was in the lounge feeing dog biscut's to Pearla's Dark wolf. Mae smiled. It felt like she had lived here her whole life. It didn't feel weird at all.

" Hey, Robina, have you seen Stargazeria?" Robina looked from Warlic to Mae.

" Yeah, she went up to the Gaurdian Tower about half an hour ago."

" Thanks." Mae left the lodge and looked at her surroundings. It was a cool, crisp morning and the birds were chirping. Twilly still stood at the entrance, smiling stupidly and greeting everything that came by. Everything.

" Why hello there leaf, have a good night? Oh! Hello there acorn, doing well? Why hello Mister arrow how are you..." Twilly got hit by a ghost arrow. Sighing and figuring she should probably pull it out. Mae went over and well... pulled it out. It healed immediatly and Twilly went on greeting odd things as usual. Mae began to walk up to the Gaurdian Tower as she had planned to do. She saw the two gaurds in front and when she came near, they moved their spears, bowed slightly and she walked in. She saw Moon and smiled.

" Hey. Have you seen Stargazeria?" she asked polietly.

" Yes." he replied. " She's up at the transporter.

" Oh ...shoot." Mae ran up the stairs to the transporter and found Pearla there. " What's up?"

" Twig keeps transporting over to Yulgar's."

" I know."

" Well, Blackhawke wanted me to find a way to stop it." Pearla looked hopelessly at Twig. " I know..."

" What?"

" I could just strangle him." Mae burst out laughing and accidently knocked Twig into the transporter." Dang. I wonder where he went."

" Only one way to find out." Mae said after sobering up. She walked straight into the transporter and turned around. " Seeya there!" then she vanished. Pearla rolled her eyes but stepped inside anyway. They both landed with a thud on cold, stone ground. " Where are we?" Mae grumbled getting up. She noticed Pearla had a face of sheer terror on. " Pearla, what's wrong."

" Oh... shoot." Pearla said.

" What's wrong?"

" Mae... we're in Darkovia." Pearla replied.

" So?"

" We're in Safiria's castle." Surely enough a dark, tall figure stood above them.

" Ah , Vampire Vtargazer. How are you?" Safiria smiled, helping Mae up.

" Oh, can't complain." Pearla replied smiling.

" Uh... h-hi. I probably shouldn't be here ah..." Mae felt Safiria's hand hold her back. She turned around to see a smile on Safiria's face.

" Von't vorry." she smiled again. " I von't 'urt you. Even though I am a vampire and you a vlayer, I won't 'urt a student of E." Mae noticed that Pearla had transformed into her vampire state. It frightened her a bit. Her friend's face was dead pale... but she had to admit... cool costume. " Vargazer, go. I have a mission for you."

" What is it my queen?" Pearla asked obiendiently.

" Go to Willow Creek, there are four werewolves in the middle cave... kill them."

" Yes my queen." Pearla bowed and then transformed to her flying stage. Still, pretty cool.

" She seems pretty devoted to you." Mae said.

" Yez." Safiria replied. " She is a good worrior. She has killed many on my command." Safiria sighed. " Vlease, vit down." Mae sat down on the fountain, although the site of the blood did freak her out a bit." May I ask of you, a vavor?" Safira began, petting her bat.

" What is it?"

" I'm a bit... vorried about E."

" Worried? About a Vampire slayer?" Safiria smiled.

" Yez." Safira sighed agian. " You vee, me and E vere... vell... ve vere once..."

" Lovers?" Mae asked skeptically. Safiria blushed.

" Ves." she turned away from her bat " I have a bad feeling that one of his own vay,vay betray him."

" Who?"

" I don't know. Tha'z why I vant you to keep an eye on him. Can vou do vat vor me?" Mae nodded. " Vank vou." Safiria looked around. " Vlease, " she began taking something out of a box " Vake vis." It was a soul carver, but not just any soul carver... it was stained with blood, and was clearly old, and it gave off an extremly powerful aura. " Vis was my grandmozer's. Use it well."

" I'm honored. Thank you." Mae walked out of the castle in shock. She mentally put the sword into her invetory and walked on. In the far distance she could here shrieks. More fallowers were coming. She had to hide. A swarm of vampires flew over the trees. It stunned her.So many she could kill... so many... but no, if she did so she would let Safiria down... but wasn't she a trained vampire slayer? What could she do? Not kill some and somehow go up to E and say:

" Hey E, guess what, I had the chance to kill hundreds of vampires but I didn't since your ex asked me to take care of you, and I thought it would be wrong to kill her kind after she gave me a family heirloom."? was that how she would approach it? She walked on, slightly stunned. She saw E's place coming up. She held a breath.

" YOU WHAT?" E hadn't taken the news to well. " You let hundreds of vampires go because my past lover gave you an heirloom? And why the bloody hell would you even think to speak to me like that?"

" She seemed genually worried E." Mae snapped back." If you can't except the past and embrace the future, what point is there to living?" E fumed a bit and then calmed down.

" I..I know, sorry. " E sighed. This was going to be a looong day.

A./N I know it's short but... oh bugger for you. I'm tired.


	3. Disaster Strikes

A/N Here Mae, ya happy now?

Safiria looked out of the window in despair. How embarrasing it was. To be forced into exhile for a simple mistake . Joining with the Mages wasn't the mistake, no, it was what fallowed after that that ruined them. After long and hard thought, both Valencia and Warlic decided to join forces to try and stop the uprising threat from a apposing country to try to overthrow Lore. Who could possibly want to destroy one of the most productive lands on the planet? Who? That's what they tried to find out. But sadly when they neared the enemy base a troup came out to try to stop them. Safiria remembered that day all to well...

_'Stop! Ve von't be able to get any clozer at vis rate!' Safiria called out to her vampires._

_' But Mi'Lady!' Stargazeria complained after turning back to her human form. ' We cannot let this revolt get any bigger! If we do, Lore could get overthrown completly!'_

_' But the opponent has to many soldiers, ve cannot possibley survive this!' _

_' Even if we don't, we'll die trying.' Stargazeria contorted._

_' Vou dare to speak back to your master!" Safira hissed._

_'N-no master. I just don't think it's right to back out, that's all.' Stargazeria noticed the look in her master's eye.' Mi'Lady, what's wrong? You looked troubled.' Immeadiatly Safiria looked strong and valiant again._

_'No...no of course not. Vuick, go vind Varlic and tell him to retreat.' _

_' Yes Mi'Lady.' Stargazeria transformed to her vampire form and flew off._

What true reason that had driven her to stop the attack was. Safira sighed again and heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." she called. Her second in command, Stargazeria, entered the room quietly.

" Mi'Lady Safiria, Master Warlic has arrived."

" Send him in."

"Yes Mi'Lady." Stargazeria bowed and went out the door again. Safiria knew why Warlic had come. The food in the small city she and Warlic had built, was growing sparse. Some mages and a few vampires had died because of it.After the battle, both the Mages and the Vampires were forced into exhile by the people. They thought it would be best if the two cults stayed in hiding for awhile until things calmed down.

_' Awhile?'_Safiria chuckled._' It has been nearly five years, and vey call vat awhile?'_ Safiria cut off her train of thought when Warlic entered.

" Master Warlic, Mi'Lady." Stargazeria said bowing. " Is there anything else you would like me to do Mi'Lady?"

" No, vou may go Star."

" Yes Mi'Lady." Stargazeria bowed again then left the room.

" She seems to be a faithful fallower." Warlic said, sitting down in one of the pitch black chairs in Safiria's room.

" She is." Safiria smiled. " Ever since she came here to Lore almost five vears ago, she has shown me noving but support.

" I see." Warlic sighed. " You know why I'm here Safiria. What are we going to do?"

" I vonestly don't vnow." Safiria looked out the window again. " My people veed ovv ov blood. Well, most ov the time. With the dying animals and dying people, ve von't be able to survive much longer unless we get more prey."

" With us, our crops and animals are dying. We're running out of supplies to make feeding potions as well."

" I'm avraid ve only have vone choice then." Warlic's eyes widened.

" You don't mean... you don't mean to go into Battelon do you?"

" I'm avriad, that is vhat it has come to." Warlic sighed heavily.

" I'm afraid so as well... you are sure there is no other alterantive?" Safiria nodded. Warlic rubbed the back of his neck out of stress. " Very well. We must send our best to town though."

" How come?" Safiria asked.

" Because, they have more of a chance of surviving, that's why. I don't want to send the week and have them killed just to get some bread and water."

" True, very,very, true. Hovever, we must also make vure vhey have back up."

" Agreed." Warlic went over to the table with the drinks and sighed as he poured himself a small glass of minavour." How come you don't give your vampires this?" he asked, looking at his glass before he drank.

" I do, tha's just it.Ve're running out." Safiria said, summoning a small glass to herself." Oh, I am vo scaired! My people are dying! My precious vampires are dying, my race is dying!" Safiria felt a tear go down her cheek. " Vis...vis may be the end ov my people."

" It's not Mi'Lady Safiria, it's just a minor loop, that's all." Warlic said, trying to comfort her. " All races have their loops in time when things don't seem to be going well, but in the end, they're okay."

" Maybe." Safira sighed and looked out the window once more." I miss my old home. You remember, the catsle in Darkovia?" Warlic nodded and smiled.

" I do."

" It's vas much bigger vhan vis." she began to tell Warlic stories of the castle, how she always felt safe there, how she knew her race would be safe there.Or, how she _thought _her race would be safe there." Vis has been a DISASTER!" she shrieked all of a sudden. " VHY MY VRACE! VHY!"

" Safiria! Calm down!" Warlic hissed.

" I...I am very sorry. I'm just a bit stressed out, that's all."

" It's understandable, believe me, it is. However, we have to stay calm. We're leaders! We can't let our people know we're frightened, or they'll be frightened as well!"

" Your right...I vill be strong... for my people."

_Off , leagues away, E was having some troubles of his own..._

" Saggitariusa!" E shouted through the fortress. A tall girl dressed in a slayer's uniform came into the room.

" Yes sir?" Saggitariusa asked.

" I just got a report from Master Warlic about the Thún City." Saggitariusa froze.

" W-what's wrong?"

" Well, it seems that the town is running out of supplies. Safiria wants to send some of her's and Warlic people into town, but Warlic thinks that, that is a bad idea."

" Master Warlic is right." Saggitariusa exclaimed" they set foot in this place and kaboom! They get blown to peices by rebbelious Drakels."

" Your cheery." E said chuckling slightly.

" Just telling the truth, tha's all."

" Anyway, as my top worker, I am trusting you to go take supplies to the camp."

"WHAT!" Saggitariusa screeched " You want me to go to a camp full of Mages and VAMPIRES!"

" Yes. Now go to Yulgar's and get some food, please. Nearly 10 people have died already at the city."

" Is Stargazeria still...still..."

" Yes, your old friend is still alive." E smiled. " Now go."

" Yes sir."

_Back in the real world, it has only been 5 minutes since Maegan went missing, while in Lore she's been there for 5 years. Her sister, Jess, comes into her room..._

" Mae! MAE! Are you still alive in here? Mae? Where are you?" Jess noticed the computer screen still alight." Urgh, she's going to run up the power bill if she keeps doing this!" Jess walked over to the computer to turn it off . But when she was a foot away from it, she felt a strong pull...a very strong pull...sucking her forwards " What in the name af babble fish is going onnn!" Within seconds, the room was empty...

A/N CLIFFHANGERS RULE! Keke...


	4. Jess Comes to Battelon

A/n Mae... you have issues.

" What in the name of Douglas Adams and babble fish is this!" Jess yelped.She had landed smack dab in the middle of Darkovia Forest. Spooky. Just then she heard a shriek and a misty figure arose from the ground. It looked like a cross between a vampire,amoglin,and a human... even more creepy. Then it began to sing:

"_ Welcome weary traveller,_

_ to a land of magic and mystery,_

_ A realm you have never seen,_

_ Where up is down,_

_ And the true enemy is unknown to those who dwell here,_

_ And to those who know, they dare not speak,_

_For darkness dwells in all corners of this realm_

_No safe place exsists in this cursed land,_

_Watch where you tread._

_Be cautious of those you meet,_

_Not all are as they may seem,_

_So I warn you weary traveller,_

_Stand your gaurd!_

_Be cautious,be weary at all times,_

_Because in this land, you may never know,_

_Who's telling the truth,or if they are speaking just for show,_

_Be cautious, traveller,of which 'ahd you join,_

_For once the desision is made, you may never go back,_

_You must never betray your pact,_

_Never...never..._ "

" Okay... weeird creature." Jess got up and started to walk on. As she walked on she came to a clearing. There she saw a giant fortress. Puzzled, and a bit curious, she walked towards it. As she walked closer, a tall figure emerged from the entrance.

" Damn E! I don't want to go to Thun! Considering I probably killed relatives of the vampires there!" it was Saggitariusa. " Why me? WHY?" She walked on and ran right into Jess." Oh! I'm so sorry... I'm just mad at my... HOLY LORE CRUDMONKEYS!" Saggitariusa shreeked. " Jess! What are you...what are you doing here!"

" Uhh... do I know you?" Jess asked. She truly didn't know it was her own sister.

" Uh.. OH! Sorry Jess. It's me... Maegan."

" Mae? " Jess gasped " Why are you dressed like a cross of Robin Hood and Hell Boy?" Saggitariusa rolled her eyes.

" Don't ask. Anyway, why are you here?" Saggitariusa asked again.

" No clue. I went into your room to turn your computer off, and now I'm here."

" How strange." Saggitariusa admitted. " I need to get you to town! Oh crudmonkeys if we ran into a monster... and you don't even have any armor! Oh holy CRUDMONKEYS!" by now Saggitariusa was hyperventalating.

" Wough... why do I need armor?"

"It's dangerous here! Really,really DANGEROUS!" Saggitariusa grabbed Jess' hand and started to run towards Battelon as fast as she could. She passed through the forests with great speed until she heard a defening screech. She looked up and cringed. " Dammit. Vampires! Safiria already sent them! Get in the bushes!" Saggitariusa hissed, pulling Jess into the bushes nearest to them. That's when she heard it...

" Wait, I think I saw someone on the path, you guys go ahead." A vampire swooped down and landed swiftly. Then transformedd into it's human form. It was Stargazeria. "Who's there?" she asked to the darkness. " Speak!"

" Jess and a weird girl dressed like a cross between Robin Hood and Hell Boy." Jess called out.

" Jess!" Saggitariusa hissed. " You idiot! Don't!" but too late. Stargazeria was already walking towards them.

" Jess?" Stargazeria asked. Her eyes softened." Jess what are you doing here?"

" No clue." Jess said truthfully.

" Pearla, what are your friends doing! E was sending me into town to get supllies for you guys!"

" Pft. We can't wait. We're dying!"

" I know that! But you'll attrack the Drakel rebels!"

" We'll risk it. But just in case, take Jess to E's fortress. Don't go into town."

" Okay." Stargazeria flew off. " Jess come with me alright?"

" Okay." Jess replied. As they neared the fortress, Jess felt a cold shock go her. " What just happened?" she asked.

" Adventurer Armor." Saggitariusa said." You'll need it."

" Okay." Jess replied. Jess knew this was going to be a looong visit. A long and dificult one.

A/N HAPPY MAE?


	5. Death to Twilly

A/N I'm trying okay?

It had been a month since Jess arrived in Battleon. And now she had to admit, she was getting rather scared . What was going to happen to her now? WWas she ever going to get out of this place? She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Even her trust in her sister seemed far. How, and why, was she dragged into this? Her sister hunted bloodsuckers for pete's sake. How was she going to handle all of it?

" Aria..." she said all of a sudden. She was in Aria's petshop, helping out for the day. Mae had told her that it wasn't safe for her to stay at E's fortress today. She didn't tell Jess why, but she just took her to Aria's shop and said ' Stay.' like she was some kind of dog. She sighed.

" Yes Tulisa?" Aria asked. Tulisa. Jess laughed. A mythological name. She HAD to have a mythological name.

" I was wondering...where is the light vampragon food?"

" Oh! It's over there, by the dark wolf."

" Thanks . " Jess walked over and patted the dark wolf on the head before she picked up the bag of vampragon food. She opened it up and cursed " Damn light food." there was a blazing white light emitting from the bag. She carefully poured the cursed food into the vampragon's bowl and sighed. Was she going to be hear forever? She damn well hoped not. Suddenly she heard Aria scream.

" OH MY HOLY MERLIN!" She screached. She was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

" What's wrong Aria?" but Aria wasn't listening.

" Oh no! OH NO! OH FREAKING NO! WHY ME? Oh shit, Warlic is going to kill me! Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

" Where is what?" Jess asked. Aria turned to her, glaring.

" The freaking ice imp! It's missing!"

" There's such thing as an Ice Imp?" Jess asked. Even SHE knew that only a fire imp exsisted.

" YES there is such thing as a ice imp! It's one of Warlic's creations! Oh he's gonna kill me for losing it!"

" Well, where did you last see it?" Jess asked again.

" In it's CAGE!" Aria began to run around again.

" Okaay, now that we have established that she is going to be of no help." Jess sighed.

She walked over to where they held the imps. Nothing seemed to be out of place. All the imps where in their cages, everything looked fine. Then she noticed the ice imp's cage. She walked over to it quietly. She squinted to see what it was made of. When she saw what it was, she began to believe that Aria _didn't _enherit Yulgar's intelligence. The cage was made out of fire. FIRE. Stupid girl. Jess sighed. With the way Aria ran the place, she was surprised that all the animals hadn't escaped. She walked out of the store quietly, not wanting to disturb Aria's ...condition.

As she walked down the street, she looked around, in hopes of seeing the little ice blue creature. Nothing.

" Damn." she mumured. Then, she saw Warlic come out of his shop.

" Hello Tulisa." he greeted happily.

" Hello Harry Potter...I mean...Warlic. So, how are you this fine morning?"

" Okay, okay." Warlic said smiling.

_' He looks WAY to happy. Is he on something? Steriods? Morphine? Jeez.' _Jess thought _' Or...OH NO! What if he knows who Bush is and wants to praise him! Then he REALLY is on something! HOLY SHIT! How dare he go republican! The stupid bastard. I should sick my vamp rabbit on him. ' _then Jess realised that they didn't even have a radio, let alone a T.V. in Lore, so she decided he just must have been struck on the head with a gold brick, slammed into a wall, drank one of his potions, and then repeated these actions for five hours straight.

She walked further on and saw what she was looking for. The Ice Imp was over by Twilly, staring at him. She yelped when she saw what Twilly was doing.

" Why are you blue? What happened to you! Your supposed to be wed not blue! Here, let me help you. Maybe you jusst got cold and turned that color. " Then, Twilly created a fire on the end of his stick. Just as he was about to put it on the imp, Jess came running and screaming.

" NO! You stupid idiodic little furball! That's an ICE IMP stupid! It will DIE if you set it on fire! MY gosh! " She grabbed the imp defensivley and glared at Twilly. " You stay HERE! I'm coming back to get you later." with that Jess walked back to Aria's petshop, sighing. " Here's your little imp. Stop screaming or you'll scare the baby vampragons." Aria smiled happily.

" OH! The poor little thing. Where'd you find him? " Aria asked cuddling the imp, who looked frightened.

" Over with Twilly. Stupid Moglin was trying to set her on fire. "

" He was WHAT? That cheeky little bastard! I aughta strangle him!" Aria shouted.

" Yes, well, I'm afraid he wont be alive for that. I'm going to get him now. " Jess turned to leave, and just as she opened the door she said " Put that imp in a METAL cage please." Jess walked out of the shop and headed towards Twilly.

" Oh! Hello, how are you? Good I hope. Y'know there's a ..." as he babbled on, Jess took out her spell book, a wicked grin on her face. " What are you doing? Wait..stop! I'm to young and beautiful to die! NOOOO!"

And that day, the people in Battleon heard screeches of a Moglin. They knew someone had finally done what they have all wanted to do. The question was, who in the world were they going to get for a new greeter?

A/N so? Funny? No?REVIEW!


	6. Getting rid of the carcass

A/N okay, this is going to be short, due to the fact I was SUPPOSED to have this out YESTERDAY. sheesh.

Jessi sighed heavily as she looked down at Twilly's carcass. It was slightly creepy actually. She had taken the liberty to grab his stick and shove it through his throat. A good feeling for her. Not so good for Twilly... obviously. I mean he's DEAD for Lore's sake.

" What... am I supposed to do with this _thing_?" Jessi asked herself. " Go to Mae? No she's off on some mission. Maureen? No, wait... YES! Moglin blood! She told me vampires LOVE Moglin blood. Of course, she also told me that my vamp rabbit might go vegan, but hey, who's to judge, right?" Jessi stared at the carcass again as a problem hit. How was she supposed to move it? She sure as hell wasn't touching it, that much is for sure. So how was she going to move it from here to there?

" Hullo Jessi, you look puzzled, what's wrong?" Warlic asked coming up to her. ( a/n interlude: I'm about to proove, once again, that Warlic RULES:) ).

" Oh, hello Warlic. I'm having a slight problem."

" What is it dear child?"

" Okay, one, don't call me dear child. Please. Two, I want to move this carcass from here to where your mages and Lady Safiria's vampires are. Stargazeria told me once that vampires here love moglin blood, and well, I need to get rid of a body, soooo..."

" Ah, I see. Have you tryed transporting it through telepathy?"

" Telepathy? Isn't that dangerous? Y'know, I read that once, when Aquilla was young, she transported her sister to the surface telepathically and she, Rothina, was turned inside out. And she had to take her to your dad to reverse it."

" Ah, yes. But that was a long time ago. Telepathic transporting has come a long way."

" Your still sore about the whole Trobble Transporters incident aren't you?" Jessi asked.

" You have no idea." Warlic admitted. " Anyway, why don't you go to BlackHawke, I'm sure he can help."

" But your the freaking WIZARD in town!"

" Not the only Mage though. Have you thought of asking Jackel Sano?"

" The flying freak? Are you kidding me?"

" Well, what's wrong with him?" Warlic asked.

" Dude, one, he FLYS , with no WINGS. That is NOT normal. Two, he's a jerk, he was mean to me once. He called me a tree. JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS BROWN! Who calls someone a tree because their hair is brown? I'll tell you who, NO ONE. Three, the guy is just plain creepy man. He's not right in the head. "

" This, I know." Warlic said smiling. " Well, have you thought about your sister as an option? "

" Yes, but she's off on some mission for E. She won't be back until tonight."

" Ah."

" Dang, what a bugger."

" Yes."

" What to do, what to do."

" Hmm, have you considered Artix? "

" I would, if it weren't for a fact that he was on a date with Robina."

" Oh." Warlic snickered.

" Any more suggestions?"

" Tathlin?"

" Outta town."

" Um... Elizabeth?"

" You mean that Ninja chick? Hell no. The last time I asked her for a favor she sent me on a freaking life or death quest for compensation."

" Oh.Galanoth?"

" He'd just use Twilly as bait for his dragonslaying thing. Weirdo."

" Valencia?"

" On a quest."

" Boog?"

" Scares me."

" Luceriata?"

" Freaking whore dressed."

" Gibet?"

" She's on a trip with Boon."

" Ah. Thalia?"

" Y'know, I hadn't considered her actually. That might work. Thank you Warlic."

" Your welcome Jessi." Just then they heard a crash, a scream, then a squawk, and Warlic knew Aria had done it...again. " I must leave you. Good bye."

" G'bye." Jessi said. And she turned around, and walked down the path, heading for Granemor.

A/N Okay, tha's all for now. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAE! This was my belated sorta birthday gift filler. I wrote this WITH A SERIOUSLY FREAKY COUGH! Love ya always, Mithy.


	7. The Drakel War Is Over

Maegan sighed as she laid down on her bed. She was at the fort. When E would let her venture out again, she didn't know. There had been an incident you see, in one of the forests. When she was scouting, she was attacked by a sneevil, a breed everyone thought was long dead. Well…turns out they weren't. The little blighter threw a box at her, that knocked her down. Then they attacked her with a knife. She screamed, with out a doubt, as loud as she could. Robina and Jessi were gathering fruits when they heard her screaming. They went running. Towards the noise.

" Holy Lore!" Robina gasped. She got her bow and arrows and began to shoot at the sneevil. Jessi ran and got Maegan from the ground.

" Mae? Are you alright?" Jessi asked, after she pulled her over to a waterfall to get some water.

" Stupid f'ed up sneevil has issues with boxes." Jessi laughed. She got a rag and dipped it in the water, she started to clean the wounds.

" Mae… I have a question."

" What is it?" Maegan asked, still not bothering to open her eyes, for she knew the sunlight was bright today.

" Are we ever going to get out of here? Back to our world?" Maegan opened her eyes at this. She sat up and sighed.

" Well, me and Pearl were here for almost five years before you came. It's been two years since you came Jessi. Don't you think, if we could get out, we would have by now?" Jessi pouted a bit.

" Your right." Jessi sat down on one of the rocks, curled up her legs, and wrapped her arms around. " I wonder where she is…Pearl."

" Right here." They both turned around and saw Pearl standing there, smirking. She was wearing an outfit much like Robina's, but the skirt was longer, and black with silver trim. She had a long sleeve shirt with silver sleeves, and red trim. Her hair was very long by now, and it was put into a long braid, red ribbon wrapped around it like the ribbons on toe shoes. Her eyes were still the same green color. She looked a bit pale.

" Pearl! I haven't seen you in almost a year." Maegan got up. So did Jessi.

" Dear Lore, Maegan what happened?" Pearl asked, seeing the wounds.

" Sneevil. Did you know they were still in existence?"

"Yes. Safiria uses them to train new vampires. She has them hunt them." Jessi cringed a bit.

" Hunt them? Do they kill them?"

" They aren't supposed to. But sometimes one of them does." Pearl admitted.

" Ah." Jessi said.

" So, what now?" Maegan asked. " Why are you here?"

" Haven't you heard?" Maegan and Jessi looked confused.

" About what?" Jessi asked.

" The Drakels, they surrendered. The mages and vampires can come back out." Jessi and Maegan jumped around screaming happily.

" What made them crack?" Jessi asked.

" We poked them and made them cry." They looked at her. " We destroyed their black market."

" Ohh." Maegan smiled. " I see, that explains your new outfit I take it?"

" Yes." Pearl admitted.

" What now?" Jessi asked.

" We, the vampires I mean. Are building a castle. You are welcome to stay there. They won't hurt you."

" Famous last words of a Vampire Slayer." Jessi laughed.

" Well, are you in?" Pearl asked.

" Yeah, sure. How about you Mae?" Jessi and Pearl looked at Maegan.

" Sure." They smiled. " The worst that could happen is…I drink blood by accident…"

A/N Hello Mae….


	8. The Amulet

"Mae? Mae?" Pearl called out helplessly in the hallways of Safiria's castle. "Mae!"

" In here!" Maegan's voice rang from an armoury room down the hall. Pearl walked to the door and went in to the room.

"Whatcha doin'? " Pearl asked, coming up to Maegan, who was looking at a black amulet.

" Just…wandering around. Looking at some things." Maegan sighed and tossed the amulet back into the pile of amulets she found . Her outfit was red today. It was a simple beaded tunic with some dark red slacks and fingerless gloves. Her boots were black and her hair was tied up into a wrapped ponytail. Pearl's was simple as well. Dark blue had become very popular lately amongst the vampires. She had an ankle long tunic with silver lining and shortened sleeves. Ruby red long sleeves dawned her pale arms, and she had the same coloured boots and sash. Yeah…Safiria favoured red.

" You miss home don't you?" Maegan sighed, and nodded. "I miss home too."

"We're never going to get back are we?"

"I'm not sure. I spoke to Warlic yesterday, and there is a possibility we might be able to go home." Maegan looked up and smiled weakly.

"Really?" she croaked.

"Yeah."

"What's really?" Jessi asked, coming into the room.

"We're going home soon." Maegan said, smiling.

"Really?! That's awesome. When?"

" Well, I'm not sure honestly, but I will find out, and it will be soon." Pearl smiled. "It will be nice to be home, even though none of our friends or family will believe us."

" How long have we been gone to them?"

"Dunno, an hour maybe?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I'll be damned." Jessi took something out of her sachet. An amulet, it was green. " Guys, I found this when I went to collect herbs for Warlic, what does it mean?" Pearl and Maegan looked at the amulet quizzically.

"We're not really sure." Pearl said, looking closely at the amulet.

"Might be new. We could ask Valencia."

"We could, that's true." Maegan looked around suspiciously. "Will Safiria approve? Us leaving to go to such a disastrous zone? Even though the was is over, it's still risky."

"I can get her to release us and give the clear."

After much persuasion over letting her best agent go, Safiria gave the clear. She was clearly upset but she gave them a blessing and some items .

"Be carevul, pleaz." Safiria said to Pearl, touching her arm.

" I will be , I promise." Pearl looked sadly at her mistress.

"Everything will be okay Lady Safiria, we'll make sure she is safe. She won't die." Jessi assured her.

"Thank you." Safiria waved them away, and wondered if she had done the right thing, letting them go.

She knew in her heart that something would happen to them, whether or not they escaped, she was uncertain. She bit her lip and fidgeted with the collar of her tunic top dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if it was all worth it. Her reflection taunted her. She felt as if the girl wearing the black and silver dress before her was not...her. It was someone she didn't know anymore. What was happening, her agent going into such a dangerous place...it was like she was witnessing the events of her son's death all over again.

"I hope that iz not zee caze." She whispered, and turned to go create more viles of antidote.


End file.
